1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar power supply systems and more particularly pertains to a new solar power supply system for providing alternating current (AC) for energizing an alternating current appliance from energy derived from solar power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of solar power supply systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, solar power supply systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,082; U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,904; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,089; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,943; U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,952; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,539.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new solar power supply system. The inventive device includes a plurality of photovoltaic cells electrically connected to a battery and a power inverter for converting direct current into alternating current. The power inverter is electrically connected to at least one electrical receptacle to supply alternating current to the electrical receptacle. A second alternating current supply is also electrically connected to the electrical receptacle. A switch electrically connects the power inverter to the electrical receptacle in a first mode and electrically connecting the second alternating current supply to the electrical receptacle in a second mode. A voltage comparator is electrically connected to the photovoltaic cells to compare a predetermined reference voltage to the direct current supply by the photovoltaic cells. The voltage comparator is also electrically connected to the switch. The switch is in the first mode when the voltage comparator detects the direct current supply from the photovoltaic cells is greater than the predetermined reference voltage. The switch is in the second mode when the voltage comparator detects the direct current supply from the photovoltaic cells is less than the predetermined reference voltage.
In these respects, the solar power supply system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing alternating current (AC) for energizing an alternating current appliance from energy derived from solar power.